Ruiga
was the younger brother of Jiga and Renga and the member of the Janin. Background Ruiga, alongside his brothers, established a coup d'etat, which resulted in the death of the Land of Vegetables' daimyō. After their rise to power, the three brothers betrayed their allies, which included greedy and disloyal courtiers they had recruited, and slaughtered them all. The brothers themselves were distrusting of each other, and plotted to kill off the others in order to have more wealth and power for themselves. Appearance Ruiga has cheek length purple hair and yellow eyes, fair skin, a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt with light grey circles around the sides, dark blue fingerless arm warmers with light grey circles around the sides, light grey baggy pants, over this is a auburn coloured skirt, blue sandals, two light blue teardrops on his cheeks along with a light blue triangular marking under his chin and carries two tonfa's. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Ruiga excelled in Water Release. His main technique put him at a tactical advantage. While most ninja normally requires an already existing supply of water to perform any water-based techniques, Ruiga possessed a special technique that allowed him to extract moisture from plant life to act as his source. He could then use that water to perform a number of versatile feats, such as imprisoning and drowning his opponents, or creating protective shields, as his technique would continue to manipulate the water. Summoning Technique Ruiga could also summon different types of fish, such as piranha and sharks, so they might assist him in battle. With his unique water-based ninjutsu, Ruiga could also summon them in almost any terrain, manipulating his water to let them attack his enemies while on land. If deprived of any water however, the fish would automatically be rendered defenceless and unable to move about. Bukijutsu He was also highly proficient in close-range combat, as evident from how skilfully he wielded his tonfa. Likewise, he could effectively block and deflect multiple projectiles to emerge unscathed using these tools. They were noticeably sturdy, able to block most attacks without damage. He also used his tonfa as dowsing rods, which he could use to find water for his water technique. Part I Peddlers Escort Mission He was able to defeat Kikunojō by trapping him in a water bubble and summoning piranha to kill him, despite Kikunojō being a "genius" ninja. Naruto Uzumaki managed to discover the source of his power, and he and Yurinojō lured him to a rocky area, where Chōji Akimichi drank all of the available water, rendering Ruiga unable to attack and his shark to be helpless. Chōji then defeated him using Human Boulder, but as Yurinojō was wounded, and Princess Haruna was still in danger, the three left him and continued on their journey. Ruiga saw Jiga approaching and begged for assistance, but Jiga said that, with him gone, he and Renga would have more power. Jiga then buried him with magnetic rocks, crushing and killing him. de:Ruiga